Hanahaki
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: –Es un favor que solo puedo pedirte a ti. –Está bien, ¡no te preocupes D yo la cuidare muy bien!


Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

–Quiero que la cuides por mí.  
Jon se sorprendió cuando su amigo le extendió la pequeña maceta con flores rojas, muy rojas. – ¿Por qué, no sería mejor que se la encargaras a Alfred? –Pregunto confundido el chico de lentes, el otro muchacho sonrió levemente.  
–Es un favor que solo puedo pedirte a ti.  
–Está bien, ¡no te preocupes D yo la cuidare muy bien!

Esa fue la última vez que vio a su amigo antes de que este volviera a marcharse, Bruce cumplió la amenaza al menor de su hijos y lo mando a un colegio militar en otro continente; esa ocasión donde le dio las flores fue durante el receso de verano y Jon se entristeció pues pensó que Damian había convencido a su padre que lo dejara regresar sin embargo no ocurrió así y volvió a Suiza pero bueno él se lo busco ¿no? Así que se limitó a llevar su vida sin su mejor amigo: patrullar Metrópolis con su padre, cumplir con los deberes escolares, ir a misiones con los Titanes y claro, salir con Colin; su novio.

Por sus ocupaciones se olvidó de cuidar de las pequeñas flores que Damian había dejado a su encargo. Los suaves pétalos se resecaron y uno a uno se fueron desprendiendo mientras los tallos se retorcieron.

Fue hasta que Lois encontró la descuidada planta debajo de la ropa sucia de su hijo que Jon recordó que la tenía, como seguía medio viva después de un mes no lo sabía.

–Hiciste una promesa Jon y debes cumplirla.  
Jon no puede decirle a su madre lo poco interesante que suena cuidar a una inútil planta que está más muerta que viva (gracias a él) justo cuando su relación con el pelirrojo de Gotham se tambalea así que finge una sonrisa apenada y asiente sumiso.  
–Si mamá, aunque sigo sin entender porque me pidió que la cuidara.  
–No lo sé pero debe ser importante para Damian, o quizás quería que tuvieras algo para recordarlo mientras esta fuera– replica saliendo de la habitación no sin antes ordenarle que adecentara su cuchitril.  
Y las palabras de su madre hacen mella en Jon, recuerda vagamente a Suren y Maya decir que el ex Robin dejo a su cuidado al enorme murciélago rojo así como también la señorita Kelley tenía a Titus; no sabe quién tiene a las otras mascotas o porque las repartió como si estuviera muriendo o porque él le dejo unas flores pero se arrepiente de incumplir su promesa y se compromete a era vez si cumplir su palabra.

Jon se aseguraba de regarla constantemente, podar las partes secas y de que tuviera el sol que necesitaba, pero a pesar de los cuidados que le otorgaba la plantita no recuperó la belleza que poseyó. Supuso que el daño recibido era demasiado.

–Soy un fracaso –gruñó dejando caer la cabeza contra el escritorio. Finalmente la planta (un clavel rojo según su abuela Martha) murió al no resistir el frío invernal. En ese momento y como si el universo lo odiara un mensaje llego a su celular; Damian regresaría por unos días y quería verlo.  
Joder. ¿Si compraba una notaría que no era la suya?

~o~

Damian regresaría al país por un concurso de bandas de guerra que se llevaría acabó en Metrópolis, al parecer se adaptó bastante bien a su nueva escuela tanto que según las cartas que le enviaba a Maya (y esta se las cotilleaba a Jon) terminaría ahí su educación.  
 _"Pues el uniforme le queda muy bien"_ pensó mientras lo veía seguir el ritmo de sus compañeros tocando el tambor.

–Jon.  
– ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Dami!–lo abrazo y ahí fue más evidente la altura que había ganado en esos meses. –Vamos, tienes mucho que contarme.

Tomo su mano como cuando eran niños y maldijo a los guantes que el ojiverde llevaba puestos, le impedían sentir su calidez. Fueron a una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad y hablaron por horas, de como para Damian no fue difícil adaptarse a los estrictos horarios y entrenamientos, de cómo Jon estaba teniendo problemas con álgebra, del clima, amigos y familia hasta que la noche cayo.  
En su habitación Jon le daría vueltas a la tarde que tuviera con el mayor, ¿siempre tuvo esas pequitas en el puente de la nariz?, ¿sus ojos siempre fueron tan brillantes, su voz siempre fue tan reconfortante? Pequeños detalles del pasado que no podía recordar.

Las semanas siguientes los correos y cartas entre ambos fueron considerables, no había detalle en la vida de uno que no supieran el otro. Jon un día se dio cuenta de que ya no pensaba más en Colin sino que sus pensamientos estaban llenos del murciélago menor.  
Fue entonces que los primeros pétalos brotaron de sus labios. Tres delgados pétalos naranjas.

~o~

–No puedo hacerlo.  
– ¡Mi hijo se está muriendo! –Exclamo desesperado Clark ante el tono neutro del quinto Robin. –Nunca te he pedido nada pero...  
–No puedes forzar el amor –replicó Dick alejando al súper hombre de su hermano menor. – Damian no puede amar a Jon solo porque se lo pidas.

Clark lo sabía, si las cosas fueran de esa manera Diana no se habría operado ante el rechazo de Bruce o Hal por Barry, habría bastado con una simple petición. Pero no podían culparlo por intentarlo después de todo era su hijo el que literalmente se moría de amor por Damian. Jon, su pequeño padecía de la enfermedad de Hanahaki desde hacía cuatro meses casi en el límite del tiempo para poder extraer las flores de su interior, pero él se negaba, decía que tenía oportunidad de que su amor fuera correspondido ahora que Damian había regresado a Gotham.  
Y lo intentó, vaya que lo intento pero nada resulto.  
Por eso rogaba a Damian que lo amara pues no quería perderlo.

~o~

Mientras Lois y su marido eran consolados por su familia Damian entro a la habitación de hospital donde permanecía el menor de los Kent, sus pulmones comenzaban a fallar y aun así se negaba a se le hicieran la extracción. En cuanto lo vio el rostro apático del menor se transformó en una bella sonrisa que le provoco... nada.  
–Damian yo...  
–Hazte la cirugía Jon –interrumpió frio–; es tonto que te dejes morir por un imposible.  
–Pero... –tomo la mano del ojiverde e intento sonreírle pero comenzó a toser un montón de pétalos.  
– ¿Jon recuerdas las flores que te pedí cuidarás?  
–S–Sí.  
– ¿Sabes porque te pedí específicamente a ti que te encargarás de ellas? –El menor negó con la cabeza curioso pues nunca le dijo el motivo. – Yo tuve la misma enfermedad que ahora te está matando y esas flores eran algunas que estaban incrustadas en mi corazón.  
– ¿Qui-quien fue...?  
–Tu. Tú fuiste mi amor no correspondido, me fui a Suiza para ocultar mi enfermedad y allá me operaron. La primera vez que regrese fue para darte lo que quedo como una forma de cerrar el ciclo… me pareció correcto en su momento –explico encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?! –Grito enojado sin darse cuenta que más pétalos salieron de su boca. – ¡Si lo hubieras hecho…!

– ¡No habría cambiado nada! Tú estabas con Colin y ambos eran felices, yo no podía interponerme en tu dicha ni quitarle a Colin una de las pocas cosas buenas que tenía en su vida.

– ¿Así que desiste sufrir en silencio? –pregunto sin saber que sentir, sabía que Damian no dijo nada porque Jon no dejaría a Colin no en ese tiempo en que su amor fue sincero y fuerte.

–No, me arranque las flores porque ese amor no tenía esperanza. Haz lo mismo Jon, aun podemos ser amigos pero para eso necesitas estar vivo.

Damian le apretó la mano intentando consolarlo y salió de la habitación.

Cuando sus padres regresaron a ver como se encontraba, Jon lloraba mientras susurraba _"sáquenme esto, no vale la pena"_

* * *

Por si quieren saberlo la flor de Damian era un clavel rojo que según lo que investigue significa corazón que suspira; la de Jon era un crisantemo naranja: amor frágil.


End file.
